Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart
by Annicky
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has intentado dormir con el corazón roto? bien, puedes intentar dormir en mi cama solo, hacías que mi cuerpo se sintiera envuelto por el cielo ¿por qué no me sujetas, por qué no me necesitas? Creo que me dijiste que nunca me dejarías. Ereri/One-shot/dedicado a Wkesh


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Advertencias:** algo de lenguaje vulgar - psss de levi -

**Razón: **psss ya era tiempo de colgarlo aun que es….el final no promete ser feliz, en venganza de mi pobre eren que siempre tiene q estar aguantando al tsundere de heichou y sus desplantes…dedicado a Wkesh y las amantas de la pareja

**Resumen:** ¿Alguna vez has intentado dormir con el corazón roto? bien, puedes intentar dormir en mi cama solo, hacías que mi cuerpo se sintiera envuelto por el cielo_ ¿por qué no me sujetas, por qué no me necesitas?_ Creo que me dijiste que nunca me dejarías….XD lo saqué del tema que aplique y da perfectamente

Tema "_Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart" de Alicya Keys_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_**Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**Pov Levi**_

_**.**_

No sé porque le hago caso a Erwin, lo que ocurre con él es que está celoso de nuestra relación. Si, eso es, está celoso. Lo hubieras visto Eren, ésta tarde llegó a nuestro departamento con su porte de siempre, con ese lleno de altivez. Siempre lo he admirado y respetado por su trato tan propio, sin embargo en ésta ocasión me logró hacerme enojar un poco -Buenas tardes Levi - me saludó.

Supe por su saludo que el asunto que quería tratar conmigo era serio, sólo que jamás hubiera sospechado que se atrevería a decirme tantas mentiras.

No hay otra forma de llamarlas. No pude creer nada de lo que me dijo, ¡es que era irreal! Imagínate la sorpresa que me invadió cuando me dijo que tú, mi querido Eren, me eras infiel con su propia hermana… Mikasa; que ustedes dos llevaban mucho tiempo de relación y que si tú seguías conmigo era por miedo a como fuera a reaccionar y también… por lástima.

¡Erwin idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? ¡Tú y yo nos amamos! tras la sorpresa vino el enfado, siempre he sido muy respetuoso con Erwin – casi siempre - así como lo es él conmigo, pero él seguía hablando mal de ti y de tu hermana. Seguía mentira tras mentira:

"_Yo le he dicho a Mikasa que eso no está bien, pero ella está decidida a seguir con su relación"._

"_Me he enterado que ésta misma noche piensan irse, no piensan volver. Eren te va a partir el corazón". _

"_Él no te ama, Levi, te advertí que no debías aceptarlo, él no te merece… sabes bien que yo podría amarte" _

¡Mentiras, mentiras! ¿Tú, huir de mí?, ¿Por qué harías eso? Sabes bien que sí no estamos juntos la vida se nos va.. Si tú te vas… yo me muero, Eren, así de simple, si algún día llegas a faltarme voy a morirme.

.

Even if you were a million miles away  
>I could still feel you in my bed<p>

Near me, touch me, feel me

.

-¡Basta ya de mentiras!- le espeté a Erwin enfrentándolo e interponiendo mí dedo índice entre ambos- Sólo estás diciendo todas estas estupideces porque te duele que no te haya correspondido.

-Te equivocas- me contradijo con seriedad- Aún te amo y si te digo esto es porque en verdad me interesas y no puedo soportar que el maldito se burle de ti.

-¡No vuelvas a referirte así de Eren!- exclamé convirtiendo mi seña en un puño amenazante.

-Si no me crees ve a esta dirección – anota algo en un papel y me lo alcanza - Levi. Eren te dijo que estaría con Hanji toda la tarde ¿no es así? Te mintió, en éste momento está con Mikasa en el mismo hotel donde suelen ir ustedes dos… seguramente preparan los últimos detalles para el viaje que emprenderán ésta noche, eso y….

Creo que ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice ¡pero sentí tanto enojo! Sin pensarlo golpeé a Erwin cuando terminó de decirme eso. Seguramente no se esperaba ese golpe porque cayó al piso y desde ahí me miró con desconcierto. Yo me limité a verlo de soslayo, quería correrlo y esperar a que llegaras para aclarar las cosas, pero algo en mí hizo que mis pies se movieran y, cuando pude razonar lo que estaba haciendo, ya cruzaba con pasos agigantados hacia el hotel y decidido a acabar con toda ésta farsa.

No sé por qué un mal presentimiento se apodera de mí, yo creo en ti ciegamente que no te quepa duda, pero Erwin se escuchaba demasiado convencido, su seguridad me ha puesto nervioso porque -debo admitir- no soy nada sin ti y si todo lo que me dijo llega a ser verdad… no sé Eren, no puedo pensar en nada en éste momento.

Tal vez suene extraño, demasiado romántico y fatalista para mi gusto, por eso mismo jamás te lo he dicho, tengo miedo de que llegues a enterarte de que eres lo único que tengo en la vida y puedas usarlo como chantaje, pero tú jamás me chantajearías ¿o sí?

Cuando ya estoy tan sólo a una cuadra de distancia puedo escuchar mi propio palpitar, mi cuerpo se estremece. Me asombro por breves instantes al darme cuenta de todo lo que puedes llegar a causar en mí aún sin tocarme siquiera. Tengo miedo… tal vez Erwin tenía razón, no quiero pensar en ello, mucho menos imaginar que pueda llegar a verte con Mikasa… eso no estaría bien porque no tengo idea de cómo podría llegar a reaccionar.

Eren….te amo. Yo sé que no te lo digo seguido, muchos me han dicho que soy muy frío contigo, tal vez demasiado, me comentan que tú eres de los que necesitan siempre de muestras de afecto, pero yo me considero más bien reservado y creo que mis caricias y mis acciones demuestran lo mucho que me importas. No estarás saliendo con Mikasa únicamente porque ella si te repite a cada momento que te ama ¿cierto?

No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que pudieras dejarme por ella ni por ninguna otra persona. Me detengo cuando un escalofrío se apodera de mí… hasta mi misma intuición ya lo sabe y yo me niego a creerlo todavía. Bajo mi rostro, me ladeo y, así, apoyo mi cuerpo en la pared más cercana al tiempo que me abrazo a mí mismo. Me permito ese momento de fragilidad para prepararme para lo que jamás estaré preparado.

Vas a herirme, Eren… ¡vas a destrozarme! y aunque seas tú el mismo causante de mi dolor ¡cómo anhelo que mis brazos sean sustituidos por los tuyos para poder refugiarme en los tuyos en éste terrible momento de debilidad!

.

And even in the bottom of the sea  
>I can still hear inside my head<p>

.

Inspiro profundamente, me vuelvo a incorporar, en un parpadeo me guardo todo mi miedo e inseguridad y avanzo hacia el hotel. Entro rogándole a alguna divinidad que no sea verdad, que Erwin esté equivocado...

Tú estás con Hanji ayudándole con sus estúpidos experimentos, tú me amas, tú… tú no me engañas con Mikasa. No, lo que mis ojos ven es sólo una alucinación, eso debe ser… ni tú ni Mikasa se encuentran en el bar del hotel en la mesa del fondo sentados, no conversan amenamente, no… no toma tu mano ni tú tampoco le miras de la forma en que siempre solías mirarme a mí: con ese cariño tan enorme que parece que a momentos se te desborda de tus brillantes turquesas.

No sé como reaccionar, quisiera desaparecer de ese lugar, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, todo mi mundo se ha detenido ante esa sonrisa que tú le has regalado mientras que acaricias su mano. Mi cuerpo conspira en mi contra: quisiera cerrar mis ojos, pero, por el contrario, estos más abiertos no pueden estar obligándome a seguir presenciando esa escena; quisiera decirte algo, llamarte con la esperanza de que te esté confundiendo con otra persona, pero mi garganta se ha cerrado por la angustia y no permite que las palabras salgan; siento que me asfixio, sin embargo el aire sigue contenido en mis pulmones; deseo salir de ese lugar, pero me he quedado pasmado y mis piernas no me responden.

No quiero seguir viendo aquello ¡no debí venir! Debí quedarme en nuestro departamento con mis dudas, ¡hubiera preferido eso! Hubiera escogido la mentira en lugar de la verdad que en éste momento me desgarra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Eren? Yo jamás te fallé, ¿o será que fui yo quien hice mal? Eso debe ser, ¿no es cierto? Te fallé de alguna forma y por eso has buscado refugio en Mikasa, pero podemos solucionarlo, Eren, porque aún nos amamos y cuando hay amor las cosas por sí solas toman su curso natural… quiero seguir mi camino a tu lado, a pesar de esto, debes entender que aún te amo.

.

Telling me, touch me, feel me  
>And all the time you were telling me lies<p>

.

Cómo era de esperarse, en ese lugar en el que todos entran y salen constantemente uno de los meseros no se esperaba que cierto imbécil- es decir, yo- se entrometiera en su camino por lo que tropieza conmigo y tira la charola llena de platos que llevaba hacia la cocina. El ruido llama la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo, por supuesto, a ustedes dos. Cuando tu mirada se cruza con la mía no me queda duda que eres tú.

-¡Señor, no se apure, no ocurrió nada!- exclama el joven creyendo que me voy por unos cuantos platos rotos, lo que él no sabe es que en ese momento no sólo esos platos acaban de romperse sino también las últimas esperanzas que guardaba al creer que para ti significaba algo más que sólo un maldito juego.

-¡LEVI!- te escucho gritar desde lejos. Yo no me detengo, al contrario, evado a todas las personas que se atraviesan en mi camino, así como trato de evadir la cruel realidad; corro todo lo que mis piernas me permiten rumbo a nuestro departamento y en cuestión de minutos llego.

No puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir fingiendo que tengo un corazón de hielo y que nada de lo que vi me ha afectado. Me has despedazado ¡hiciste pedazos lo nuestro! Acabaste con nuestras ilusiones, con nuestros sueños… pero sé algo que no podrás llevarte, Eren ¿sabes lo que es? Mi orgullo, estúpido mocoso, ¡mi maldito orgullo! Ese no permitiré que me lo arranques.

Quisiera caer de rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente por un tiempo indefinido, también deseo que llegues en cualquier momento, que me abraces, que me digas que lo lamentas, que me jures que no volverás a ver a Mikasa si yo te perdono, más me encierro en mí mismo decidido a no hacerte notar toda ésta confusión.

Mírame, Eren, sigo en pie, aprieto mi mandíbula para parar su temblor y lucho contra el picor de mis pupilas que me advierten sobre próximas lágrimas. No dejo que salgan, me llevo la mano al corazón y camino apoyándome en las paredes. Siento que me has herido de muerte, no sé que hacer Eren, necesito de tu consuelo ¡arregla todo esto, por Sina!

-¡Levi!- te escuchó llamarme y mi pecho sube y baja vertiginosamente cargado de sentimientos… no quiero llorar, ¡eso es tan desagradable! Es horrible sentir que mi pecho se contrae, que mi garganta se cierra y mis ojos se irritan y se enrojecen por todo el dolor que sale de ellos. No, yo no voy a llorar.

Siento tu mano posarse en mi hombro… todavía no, Eren, es muy pronto para que te atrevas a querer tocarme. Me aparto bruscamente, no te lo voy a permitir, no cuando todavía la imagen de esa misma mano acariciando a la de Mikasa está tan presente.-

-Vete…- te pido haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que mi voz se quiebre.

-Levi, por favor, puedo explicarlo…

-¡Lárgate!- exclamo ahora girándome para hacerte frente, no resisto ver tu mirada, así que te empujo en un vano intento porque te alejes, pero yo estoy herido y tú todavía te encuentras íntegro por lo que es sencillo para ti acercarte hasta sostenerme en un fuerte abrazo y aquí es donde los sentimientos se encuentran:

Eres el amor de mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo te has convertido en mi peor enemigo; te quiero lejos y aún así deseo que permanezcas de ésta forma por siempre; deseo lastimarte de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste conmigo, pero te amo tanto que sé que no sería capaz; quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, sin embargo no concibo vivir sin ti.

Eren… Eren ¿qué me has hecho? Te odio, Eren ¡Te odio! Pero… me es inevitable seguir amándote.

-¡Levi, sé bien que lo que hice estuvo mal!- insistes mientras forcejeas conmigo para que no pueda conseguir alejarme de ti- perdóname, Levi, perdóname… yo… yo estaba dispuesto a decírtelo hoy… te lo juro ¡te lo juro por Sena! Ésta noche iba a decírtelo todo…

-¡Cállate!- te grito mientras saco fuerza quien sabe de donde y te tomo por el cuello de tu camisa, tú no te esperabas esa acción así como tampoco esperabas que te impulsara hasta que tu espalda se encontrara con brusquedad con una de las paredes.

Veo el desconcierto en tu mirada, no imaginabas esta acción de mi parte ¿cierto? O tal vez si…Eren ambos sabemos que soy impredecible, incluso yo estoy sorprendido por mi acción y por el pensamiento que llega súbitamente a mi mente: aceptar la mentira e ignorar la verdad. Si, estoy dispuesto a fingir que nada ocurrió, sin embargo, tú me estás decepcionando, ya que lograste engañarme te pensé bueno para mentir ¿por qué ahora te empeñas tanto en decirme la verdad ahora?

-Mikasa y yo…- continúas dispuesto a decírmelo todo y terminar por arrancarme la vida.

-¡No!- exclamo negando con vehemencia y golpeándote una vez mas contra la pared al no poder soportar escuchar tu nombre y el de ella en una sola oración- ¡No quiero escucharte, maldito seas, no quiero!

¡¿Sabes lo que quiero, estúpido mocoso inmaduro?! Por primera vez en toda mi vida quiero que te inventes un cuento ¡una excusa, algún pretexto! Lo que sea que pueda justificar el hecho de que Mikasa y tú estaban en ese hotel. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida y no debes desaprovecharla.

-No quiero… escuchar tus mentiras, Eren- te digo manifestando en mis palabras y en mi mirada mi intención. Me conoces Eren, entiendes a la perfección lo que pretendo y lo que te estoy obligando a hacer por lo que no me admiro mucho cuando veo la sorpresa que te invade.

.

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p>

.

Yo no soy bueno en el arte del engaño, no puedo fingir Eren, no contigo, así que no puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan ni tampoco puedo evitar observarte de ésta forma tan suplicante.

-Levi…- me dices con ternura alzando tu mano hasta rozar con el dorso mi mejilla para recoger la primera lágrima que se ha derramado de unos de mis ojos.

Comprendo tu desconcierto, nunca me había visto llorar, de hecho, estoy seguro que jamás habías hallado tantos sentimientos encontrados en mi mirada, siempre me mostré inquebrantable ante ti. Si tú estás sorprendido imagínate como me siento yo al darme cuenta de todo lo que provocas en mí.

Provocas que toda mi fuerza se desvanezca, que la ira se ausente y sea sustituida por la tristeza, que baje mi mirada avergonzado al mostrarme tan débil frente a ti y oculte mi rostro en tu hombro para dejar que las lágrimas se derramen.

-No-no llores…- me dices titubeante mientras que tus brazos suben por mi espalda que sube y baja cargada de sentimientos y, entonces, me resguardas en un fuerte abrazo. Es curioso, pero a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido todavía tu cuerpo me transmite tu adictiva calidez y ésta inaudita tranquilidad.

Te correspondo, mis brazos suben y te abrazo con posesión ¡quiero que te quedes conmigo, Eren! Cuando el primer sollozo sale de mis labios mis piernas parecen colapsar, tú tratas de sostenerme, pero no puedo evitar caer arrodillado, me acompañas en el camino hacia el piso, tú también te arrodillas para no terminar con éste abrazo, sabes que lo necesito. Eres tan noble, Eren, aunque ya no me queda la menor duda de que ya no me amas, sigues aquí; a pesar de que ya no te intereso de ninguna manera tratas de remediar el dolor que tú mismo has provocado. Creo que por esa forma de ser tan tuya fue que me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

-Lo siento- te digo sintiéndome culpable por mostrarte ésta parte de mí que no conoces. Debes odiarme ¿no? Debes creer que hago esto para evitar que te vayas ¡pero no es así! Aunque me duela perderte, yo te amo tanto que prefiero tu felicidad por sobre la mía, pero- cómo ya lo he dicho- duele, Eren… no sé como deshacerme de éste dolor y el mejor bálsamo que hallo es tu consuelo.

-No eres tú quien debe disculparse, Levi- susurras a mi oído al tiempo que acaricias lentamente mis cabellos.

.

Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart  
>Well you can try sleeping in my bed<br>Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you

.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos hemos mantenido en ésta posición, pero te agradezco demasiado que me des el tiempo necesario para que me desahogue y aceptes guardar cada una de mis lágrimas. Si hubiera sabido antes lo bien que se sentía llorar en tu compañía las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y, sin duda, lo hubiera hecho más seguido en vez de guardarme todos mis malos momentos. Creí que tú me amabas por ser perfecto e inquebrantable y que el día que todas esas barreras se destruyeran te decepcionarías de mí porque te darías cuenta que sólo era un ser humano, como tú, un hombre sin nada en especial. Me temo que me equivoqué.

Incluso escucho como liberas un tímido sollozo, los míos siguen, pero inspiro profundamente para tratar de detenerlos. Es hora de enfrentarte y debemos terminar esto de la mejor manera. Enjugo mis lágrimas y alzo mi rostro para mirar tus turquesas de las cuales de desbordan demasiadas lágrimas.

-Perdóname- te atreves a decir antes de liberar un largo suspiro y posar tu mano sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Perdonarte?- repito fingiendo no comprender el por qué de tu arrepentimiento.- ¿por qué habría de perdonarte, Eren?- agrego quedo mirándote con todo al amor que me provocas. Al escuchar mi pregunta tus cejas se doblan, tus ojos se cierran, encoges tus piernas al igual que tus hombros y agachas tu rostro para cubrirlo con tus manos, luces tan frágil que es ahora cuando los papeles se invierten y soy yo quien te abrazo en ésta ocasión.- Siento mucho mi actitud, Eren… no debí hacerlo, seguramente todo fue un malentendido ¿no es así?- susurro a tu oído, tú no respondes, aún no comprendes por qué te estoy orillando a mentirme pese a que tú mismo estabas dispuesto a hablarme con la verdad- Seguramente la mierdosa cuatro ojos no pudo presentarse contigo y Mikasa y tú fueron a comer ¿no es verdad, Eren?- te incito y tú cambias de posición hasta apoyar tu cabeza en la pared para alzarla y posicionar tus enrojecidas turquesas en el techo.

Vamos, Eren, no me defraudes, como el último acto piadoso hacia a mí, yo estoy dispuesto a fingir que todas tus mentiras son una verdad absoluta y que te quede claro que si estoy dejando a un lado mi orgullo es porque eres la persona que más amo en éste mundo.

.

You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound  
><em>Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me<em>_  
><em>You'd never leave me

.

Tu silencio sólo confirma más la mentira, tu actitud comienza a irritarme. Finalmente, te levantas y yo hago lo mismo sin dejar de observar cada uno de tus movimientos, te atreves a mirarme- ¿Por qué haces esto?- me preguntas extrañado.

-Por amor- te contesto sonriéndote melancólicamente- ¿acaso no lo sabes Eren?

Eres a quien más amo en éste mundo. Ya lo dije, no sé si sea tarde, pero me he atrevido a confesártelo como la última esperanza para que te quedes a mi lado. Tus labios se encuentran entreabiertos, tiemblan, tratas de decir algo, pero lo único que ocurre en tu rostro es que nuevas lágrimas se hacen presentes.

-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- me preguntas antes de liberar un nuevo sollozo y apretar tus dientes con fuerza para no permitir soltar uno más.

-Creí que lo sabías- te contesto sin más, pero tan pronto como escuchas mis palabras mueves tu cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro en un signo de negación.

-Si lo hubiera sabido…

-Me dirás la verdad, ¿cierto, Eren?- te interrumpo sin querer escuchar el término de tu oración.- Ella no significa nada, ¿verdad? Mikasa es sólo una amiga…tu hermana! , no podría ser nada más porque la única persona que ocupa tus pensamientos soy yo ¿no es cierto?- te pregunto, más tú te niegas a contestarme- Vamos Eren, di algo- agrego soltando una risita que segundos después es acompañada por mis sollozos y mi llanto.

-N-no puedo- me contestas acercándote a mí para desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros, me abrazas una vez más y yo me abalanzo sobre ti para corresponderte, he pagado con mi orgullo éste momento que me gustaría que durara para siempre.

-Quédate- te pido sin importarme nada más porque nada ni nadie es más importante que tu presencia en mi vida.

-Aquí estoy contigo- es tu esperanzadora respuesta…una que me da a entender de forma sutil tus verdaderas intenciones y aún así las ignoro porque prefiero resguardarme en la mentira para evitar más heridas.

.

Looking in the sky I can see your face  
>And i knew right where I'd fit in<br>Take me, make me  
>You know that I'll always be in love with you<br>Right til the end

.

-Debes saber que yo nunca dejé de amarte, Levi- agregas inconsolable, batallando contra tus sollozos para que las palabras puedan salir- pero… es que tú eras tan… tan frío y… y a veces creía que no significaba nada para ti, nunca me lo dijiste… nunca me dijiste lo mucho que me amabas… nunca me lo demostraste.

-Aquí estaba contigo, Eren ¡todo el tiempo estuve contigo, amándote!- exclamo alejándome para tomar tu rostro entre mis manos- No puedo creer que hayas podido siquiera pensar que no sentía nada por ti.

-Pero…n-no fue suficiente- me dices desviando tu mirada para no observarme- no creí que t-te importara… yo te amaba, pero… es que… tú p-parecías no valorarlo.

-No digas eso por favor….Eren, me estás lastimando- te digo acompañándote en el llanto ¿lo ves? Siempre estoy contigo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

-Pero… tú… tú me lastimaste primero Levi- me dices respirando vertiginosamente- siempre estabas haciendo otras cosas. Te hablaba y tú te mostrabas ausente, te abrazaba y tú a penas y me correspondías… en cambio…. en cambio ella…ella siempre…

-No sigas- te pido sintiendo como mi corazón se encoge al sentirse tan amenazado por la verdad.

.

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p>

.

-¡Levi!- exclamas sosteniendo mis hombros mientras que yo no dejo de sostener tu rostro para obligarte a que me mires.- ¡Ya no puedo estar contigo! Sé que te estoy lastimando, pero… yo a ti ya no…

-No lo digas, ¡no te atrevas a decirlo!- te interrumpo nuevamente profundizando mis ojos en los tuyos que lucen desesperados.

-No puedo mentirte Levi, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos- insistes entre cada sollozo- ya no puedo quedarme a tu lado, ésta noche yo…

En un acto desesperado por no escuchar el final de tu confesión cierro mis ojos, libero tu rostro para abrazarte por el cuello, me abalanzo hacia a ti y sello tus labios con los míos en un beso inesperado para los dos. Tus manos aprietan más mis hombros, seguramente te has sorprendido por mi acción, pero eres bondadoso, Eren, creo que todavía sientes algo por mí… quizá lástima como Erwin me dijo, pero si te soy sincero no me interesan las razones que tengas para corresponderme, sólo me basta sentir que lo haces para sentirme pleno y seguro. Ambos profundizamos nuestra unión, tus manos liberan mis hombros y se dirigen hacia mi espalda para ceñirme más hacia a ti. Se siente bien que aún me recibas de forma tan tierna.

Voy a extrañarte mucho, Eren, incluso mucho es poco en éste momento para describir el vacío que dejarás en mí. Dicen que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, me has dejado claro que yo tuve la culpa, te amé infinitamente, pero mi error fue no demostrártelo y mi penitencia será perderte para siempre, pero intentaré vivir con tu recuerdo; cada noche recordaré el calor de tu cuerpo, tus palabras dulces, tus ocurrencias, tu cálida boca en la que siempre me gustaba adentrarme para encontrarme con un nuevo mundo el cual sólo habitábamos tú y yo.

.

Anybody could have told you right from the start  
>It's bout fall apart<br>So rather than hold onto a broken dream  
>Or just hold onto love<br>And I could find a way to make it  
>Don't hold on too tight<br>I'll make it without you tonight

.

Tengo que respirar y sé que tú también buscas el oxígeno que te es negado. Nos apartamos y mientras respiramos aceleradamente nuestros cálidos alientos chocan y nos miramos con una inmensa profundidad. Ya no tienes la menor duda de lo que quiero que me digas y también de lo que no deseo escuchar. Suspiras por última ocasión y alzas las comisuras de tus labios para obsequiarme una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Levi… ella no significó nada- dices repitiendo las palabras que dije con anterioridad- debes estar seguro que eres el único en mi vida y que siempre te he amado y sigo amándote en éste momento- agregas sin dejar de mirarme.

Eso es Eren, ya lo vas comprendiendo.

-Yo también, Eren- te contesto enfrentando a la mentira contra la verdad.

-Sin embargo ésta noche no podré quedarme…- agregas, te detienes un segundo y tragas saliva con dificultad para evitar que nuevas lágrimas se hagan presentes- pero… pero puedes estar seguro que volveré mañana…

-Por supuesto, Eren ¿a dónde podrías ir?- te contesto intentando que mis palabras se escuchen sarcásticas, pero no lo consigo y mis copiosas lágrimas me traicionan recorriendo los surcos que las demás han dejado en mi rostro.

-A ningún lado, ya te lo dije….aquí estoy contigo y aquí me quedaré por siempre- me contestas antes de abrazarme una vez más como si ya no pudieras aguantar verme a los ojos.

-Lo sé, Eren. Te amo- te respondo, más tú no puedes corresponder esas últimas palabras, solamente liberas un gemido lleno de sufrimiento al escucharlas.

.

So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<p>

.

-Gracias Levi, gracias por todo-repites apartándote de mí para tomar con lentitud mis manos y llevarlas hasta tus labios para depositar en ellas un único beso, cálido como tú mismo.

-No, Eren… soy yo quien debe agradecerte- te digo dejando que la tristeza se apodere de mí. Me miras serio, dejas mis manos y posas por última ocasión tu mano en mi mejilla regalándome esa última caricia que tanto disfruto y luego, besas mi frente y parece que el tiempo se detiene en ese gesto.

-Hasta luego, Levi- me dices apartándote y mirándome como si quisieras grabarme en tu recuerdo, después me das la espalda y comienzas a caminar hacia la salida.

No volteas en ningún momento, eres de esos que cree que uno jamás debe voltear a ver hacia el pasado.

Y mientras te veo partir me abrazo a mí mismo, sé que las lágrimas me harán compañía durante un largo tiempo, pero en una actitud necia, terca y dolida quiero seguir con ésta mentira que ambos hemos creado en un silencioso acuerdo. Quiero imaginar que ésta noche dormirás en lo de Armin, recordarás lo mucho que me amas, pensarás mejor las cosas y no te irás con Mikasa porque mañana, tú, mi amado Eren, regresarás a mi lado, me darás otra oportunidad así como yo te la daré y te quedarás conmigo por siempre.

Jamás me ha gustado la mentira, pero por primera vez la prefiero porque fue la única salida que encontré para evitar que me arrancaras el alma y te la llevaras contigo hacia donde quiera que pienses marcharte. Nuestra mentira será mi eterna verdad y con ella trataré de sobrevivir en tu recuerdo.

..

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer *u***


End file.
